No One Else
by gimo michiko
Summary: Sebuah piano telah mempertemukan Yesung dengan Wookie. Akankah melody cinta mereka mengalun dengan harmonis? RnR please.


**::No one else::**

**::Can take your place::

* * *

**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typos, ect

* * *

**

Gimo Michiko present:

* * *

**No One Else**

"_Yeoboseyo_?... _Ne_, kebiasaan ngaretmu amat buruk," Yesung mendesah pendek, lalu menutup percakapannya, "_Bye_..." Kemudian Yesung menutup _flap_ ponselnya, menyisipkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya. Kembali ke aktifitas semulanya, melayangkan pandangannya, menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan tanpa perabotan yang dapat menghalangi pandangannya. Ruangan dimana ia berada sangat luas, berdinding putih polos dengan lantai kayu. Yesung berbalik, melangkah kecil sambil bersedekap tangan ke arah kaca besar dengan cat putih melekat berbentuk silang. Meskipun demikian, Yesung masih bisa melihat pemandangan di jalanan luar sana. Orang berlalu lalang dan mobil-mobil merangkak pelan mengekor layaknya siput. Benar-benar lalu lintas yang padat. Entah berapa lama Yesung terperangkap dengan pemandangan yang menjemukan itu.

'Tring!'

Bel bergoyang pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk. Yesung menoleh, menyeringai ringan. Orang yang ditunggunya datang lima menit lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

"Hosh... hosh... mianhae hyung! Jalanan macet parah sekali, hosh... hosh... bahkan roda mobil tidak dapat melaju satu senti pun! Hosh... hosh... akibatnya aku harus turun dari taksi dan berlari kemari secepat mungkin," kata seorang namja dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Butir-butir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya sedangkan tangannya mengenggam gulungan kertas besar.

"Tidak perlu meminta ma'af. Setelah jogging, kau pasti haus kan? Kutraktir minuman, di dekat sini terdapat mesin minuman," tawar Yesung.

"Gomawo hyung."

Yesung melangkah mendekati namja tersebut lalu memegang pundaknya. "Sungmin, kau tunggu di sini sebentar," pamit Yesung kemudian ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

'**Tring!'**

Sepuluh menit kemudian Yesung kembali dengan mengenggam kaleng minuman dingin di kedua tangannya. Ternyata Sungmin terlalu lelah menunggu dengan posisi berdiri, ia tengah duduk lesehan di lantai kayu. Yesung mendekat lalu menyodorkan kaleng minuman tersebut pada Sungmin. "Minumlah."

Sungmin langsung meraih kaleng minuman dari tangan Yesung, mengkailkan jali telunjuknya pada pembuka kaleng, berusaha untuk membukanya. Yesung ikut duduk lesehan lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?"

Sungmin meneguk minumannya dengan cepat, dehidrasi sudah menyiksanya sejak tadi. "Tentu saja, untuk hal ini aku selalu tepat waktu," jawab Sungmin. Ia meletakkan kaleng minuman yang telah kosong lalu menyeret gulungan besar kertas yang tadi ia bawa, menggelarnya di depan Yesung.

Kini giliran Yesung yang meneguk minumannya, tapi matanya terfokus pada lembaran luas kertas di hadapannya. Yesung meletakkan minuman kalengnya lalu berkata, "_Perfect_!"

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Yesung turun dari mobil yang ia parkir di tepi jalan, mengucinya, lalu melangkah pergi menyusuri tiap petak jalan trotoar. Jalan trotoar nampak lenggang, hanya sedikit orang yang berjalan kaki, Yesung baru ingat bahwa sekarang masih jam kerja. Coba saja bila jam kerja telah usai, pasti jalan trotoar ini berjubel dengan kerumunan orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

'**Kresh!'**

Yesung menunduk, ia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang rapuh. Yesung mengangkat sebelah kakinya, ternyata yang ia injak adalah daun kering. Lagi-lagi ia lupa bahwa sekarang sedang musim gugur, musim yang ia sukai. Yesung melanjutkan perjalannya, sesekali ia mengamati pohon-pohon tak berdaun di sepanjang tepi jalan. Namun pandangannya beralih pada bangunan yang tidak sedap dipandang dengan papan besar yang menempel di dinding atas bangunan tersebut. Yesung mempercepat langkahnya menuju bangunan tersebut.

'**Tring'**

Bel bergoyang seiring pintu yang didorong oleh Yesung. Ia masuk, bola matanya berputar meneliti tiap bagian dalam bangunan tersebut. Matanya begitu dimanjakan dengan pemandangan _interior _bangunan yang begitu _glamour_. Orang-orang pasti terkecoh bila hanya melihat dari sisi luar bangunan saja.

"_Hyung_!" teriak seorang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Sungmin. Ia menarik Yesung untuk duduk di kursi bergaya barat yang antik. Setelah mereka duduk, Sungmin melayangkan pertanyaan, "Sebulan ini _hyung_ kemana saja?"

"Aku hanya ke Jerman untuk observasi _dessert_ yang sedang populer di sana lalu transit ke Prancis untuk observasi _wine_ kualitas unggulan," jawab Yesung. Ia kembali mengamati sekelilingnya lalu berkata, "Hanya butuh waktu sebulan untuk tempat ini ber_metamorfosis_ menjadi anggun. Tidak salah, kupercayakan _cafe_ milikku padamu yang seorang _desingner interior_. Kerjamu amat memuaskan."

Sungmin yang dipuji hanya bisa tersipu malu. Tapi, raut wajah Sungmin berubah muram. "Sayangnya ada yang membuat _cafe_ ini cacat."

"_Mwo_?"

"_Hyung_, belum menentukan nama _cafe_ ini. Nama sangat penting untuk menampakan citra dari _cafe _itu sendiri."

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu malah. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih nama. Sudahlah, urusan itu adalah bagianku. Hm... ngomong-ngomong _cafe_ ini sunyi sekali. Serasa tidak hidup, bagaimana bila ada permainan piano?" usul Yesung.

"Ya ampun, hal sekecil itu saja hyung perhatikan?" Sungmin terheran-heran.

"Kenyamanan pelanggan adalah prioritas utama, itulah kunci sukses dari seorang pengusaha. Jadi, kau punya usulan tempat yang bagus untuk aku membeli sebuah grand piano?"

"Sebentar _hyung_..." Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Aha! Aku punya teman pemilik toko besar peralatan musik. Kalau _hyung_ pergi membeli bersamaku, kujamin dapat harga spesial," promosi Sungmin.

"Ayo," ajak Yesung. Ia beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Apa! Sekarang?"

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

"Sungmin _hyung_! Lama tak berjumpa!" teriak seorang namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Sungmin.

"Sama denganmu."

"Eh... perkenalkan, dia temanku." Sungmin mempersilahkan Yesung untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jongwoon, panggil saja Yesung." Yesung menjulurkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Yesung lalu melepasnya. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa kemari?"

"Yesung _hyung_ ingin membeli grand piano," jelas Sungmin.

"Masuk saja, di dalam ada pegawai yang akan membantumu, Yesung _hyung_. Sementara _hyung_ melihat-lihat boleh aku berbincang-bincang dengan Sungmin _hyung_? Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yesung. Ia beringsut menjauh, memasuki ruangan yang tadi Kyuhyun tunjuk.

'**Ting... ting... ting...'**

Terdengar dentingan piano yang mengalun harmonis.

_When, I saw you for the firts time_

_I knew you were the one_

_You didn't say a word to me_

_But love, was in the air_

Suara siapa ini? Ia bernyanyi merdu sekali.

_Then you held my hand_

_Pulled me into your world_

_From then on my life_

_Has changed for me_

Yesung memasuki ruangan itu semakin dalam untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti seketika mendapati sesosok _yeoja_ tengah duduk menghadap sebuah grand piano. Jari-jarinya menari dengan lentik di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano. Namun, tiba-tiba _yeoja_ tersebut berhenti memainkan jarinya, ia menoleh.

"Oh... ada yang dapat saya bantu, tuan?" tanya _yeoja_ tersebut sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

Yesung yang yang gugup, menjawab dengan kelabakan, "Ah... anu, saya salah masuk ruangan." Yesung kontan berlari meninggalkan _yeoja_ tersebut. Setelah keluar dari ruangan, ia menyeret Sungmin yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan toko. Memacu mobil secepat mungkin meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Sementara di dalam mobil Sungmin hanya terheran-heran lalu bertanya, "Kau kenapa _hyung_?"

"Cepat berikan aku nomer ponselnya Cho Kyuhyun!" paksa Yesung.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

"_Gomawo_, sudah datang kemari. Ma'af membuatmu repot, Kyuhyun," kata Yesung. Yesung meletakan dua cangkir kopi ke meja. Mereka tengah duduk bersama di cafe milik Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa _hyung_ memintaku kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. "Wah_, cafe_ milik hyung di_design_ oleh Sungmin? Indah sekali!" puji Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_... Dia memang _designer interior_ yang berbakat. Uhm... boleh aku bertanya?" Yesung memutar-mutarkan cangkir kopinya yang masih mengepul panas.

"_Mwo_, _hyung_?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan pegawai seperti itu?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ bertanya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mencemplungkan dua buah gula batu ke cangkir kopinya. Ia tidak suka minum kopi pahit.

Yesung salah tingkah lalu mengelak, "Oh... pelayanmu saat bagus dalam bekerja. _Cafe_ku ini sebentar lagi akan diresmikan buka, aku harus mencari pegawai."

"Oh jadi begitu, aku sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Uhm... pegawaiku itu _yeoja_ yang unik. Ia datang ke tempatku untuk melamar pekerjaan. Hebatnya, ia dapat dengan mudah meyakinkanku untuk memilihnya dari puluhan orang yang melamar pekerjaan," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Yesung semakin tertarik dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Alasannya sangat sederhana... hanya piano."

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Yesung sudah berdiri di depan toko musik milik Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mengumpulkan tekad kuat. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke toko tersebut.

"_Hyung_, datang juga," sapa Kyuhyun yang sepertinya telah menunggu kedatangan Yesung.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Yesung menunjuk ke arah ruangan dimana _grand_ piano tersebut berada.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Yesung melangkah masuk, jantungnya semakin berdetak makin cepat.

"Oh... tuan yang waktu itu. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ dari arah belakang Yesung.

Yesung yang mendengar suara _yeoja_ tersebut dengan tiba-tiba langsung meloncat kaget. Jatungnya terasa mau copot.

"Ma'af membuat tuan kaget," cemas yeoja tersebut. "Apa tuan baik-baik saja?"

Yesung berbalik, menghadap _yeoja_ tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa. Ehm... jangan panggil aku tuan, aku tidak setua itu," kekeh pelan Yesung. "Panggil saja aku Yesung. Siapa namamu?"

_Yeoja_ tersebut berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia tidak yakin. "Uhm... namaku Wookie."

Yesung tersenyum lebar lalu berkata, "Wookie, kita akan bertemu setiap hari. Biasakanlah dirimu." Yesung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Wookie sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Wookie hanya bisa berdiri mematung tidak mengerti.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Wookie menunggu bus di _halte_. Pikirannya berkecambuk. Ia sedang memikirkan _namja_ yang bernama Yesung. "Kita akan bertemu setipa hari? Maksudnya?" gumam Wookie pelan.

'**Cit!'**

Sebuah mobil mengerem mendadak di depan Wookie, membuat Wookie terkejut. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, seorang _namja_ keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kita akan bertemu lagi," ?kata _namja_ tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yesung.

'Bertemu lagi? Apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari?' batin Wookie ngeri.

Yesung mendekati Wookie yang duduk sendirian di _halte_ lalu berkata, " Kau mau bekerja kan? Aku juga melewati arah yang sama, bagaimana bila berangkat bersama denganku?"

"Uhm... tidak usah, aku bisa berangkat sendi... uwah!" teriak Wookie kaget. Tangannya ditarik oleh Yesung dan akhirnya tanpa mengelak, Wookie sudah berada satu mobil dengan Yesung.

Wookie makin salah tingkah saat Yesung memasangkan sabuk pengaman di badannya. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Wookie dapat dengan jelas mendengar hembusan nafas Yesung dan mencium wangi shampoo yang dipakai Yesung. Wookie semakin uring-uringan dibuatnya. Setelah itu, Yesung mengemudikan mobilnya yang semakin membaur dengan keramaian jalan raya. Selama perjalanan, Wookie hanya membisu, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Untunglah Yesung tidak mengajaknya berbicara.

Lima belas menit mereka tak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya mobil berhenti di suatu tempat dan Yesung membuka percakapan, "Sudah sampai." Yesung melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu beralih ke sabuk pengaman Wookie. Lagi-lagi Wookie hanya bisa salah tingkah, mungkin wajahnya sudah memanas sejak tadi. Yesung keluar dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Wookie.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa perlu aku gendong?" canda Yesung.

Wookie semakin malu setengah mati. Ia segera keluar dari mobil milik tiba-tiba kepala Yesung mendekati muka Wookie. Rasanya kepala Wookie berputar-putar dan mau pingsan. Saat kepala Yesung makin mendekat, Wookie langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kita akan bertemu setiap hari," bisik Yesung tepat di daun telingga Wookie. Setelah membisikkan kata-kata tersebut, Yesung mendorong tubuh Wookie pelan. "Kerja yang benar, Wookie hwaiting!"

Wookie yang terdorong langsung berjalan setengah berlari menuju toko tempat ia bekerja. Karena penasaran, ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah Yesung masih ada di tempat atau sudah menghillang. Ternyata Yesung masih ada di sana! Mereka saling bertemu pandang. Yesung melambaikan tangannya! Wookie langsung berbalik, berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Wookie, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Ternyata Wookie terlalu panik, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di dalam toko. "Tidak apa-apa bos," jawab Wookie gusar. Ia segera menuju ruang dalam toko tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba Wookie berteriak kencang, "Wuagh...!"

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Yesung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tersenyum lebar. _Mood_nya sedang baik rupanya. Sambil memegang setir mobil, Yesung mengingat kembali perkataan Kyuhyun.

**Flashback**

"Kenapa piano?" tanya Yesung.

"Ia memberi alasan mengapa ia mau bekerja di tempatku. Ia menjawab bahwa ia sangat menyukai piano. Bila ia bekerja di tempatku, ia pasti bisa bermain piano setiap saat. Alasan yang aneh dari sekian banyak alasan orang-orang yang beralaskan faktor ekonomi. Tentu saja aku langsung menerimanya. Owh ya, katanya _hyung_ mau membeli _grand_ piano di tokoku? Kasihan Wookie, ia pasti sangat sedih," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

**End of flashback**

Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran stir mobilnya. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang telah memberikan informasi yang sangat membantu. Yesung semakin menancapkan gas, ia ingin segera sampai ke _cafe_nya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama agar Yesung sampai ke _cafe_nya. Untunglah jalanan sedang sepi jadi ia bisa sedikit mengebut. Yesung memakir mobilnya di tepi jalan, menguncinya, lalu melangkah masuk ke _cafe_nya.

'**Kring!'**

"_Hyung_! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak Sungmin. Ia mendekati Yesung dan langsung menarik tangan Yesung. "_Grand_ piano itu terlalu besar! Sangat memakan tempat. Apa _hyung_ bersungguh-sungguh ingin meletakkan piano itu di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk _grand_ piano yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Sejak kapan aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam berucap? Kata-kataku tidak pernah bohong," jawab yesung percaya diri.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

"_Mwo_! _Grand_ piano itu telah terjual?" tanya Wookie kaget.

"_Ne_... akhirnya piano tua itu laku juga," jawab Kyuhyun senang.

"Tap... tapi... bagaimana denganku?"

"Ini..." Kyuhyun menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil.

Wookie meraih kertas tersebut lalu membacanya. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kesanalah, kau pasti tidak akan menyesal," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Piano?" tanya Wookie sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Seakan ada bintang jatuh menimpa kepalanya, Wookie langsung berlari menuju alamat yang tertulis di secarik kertas tersebut.

Setelah Wookie menghilang, Kyuhyun menelepon seseorang, "_Hyung_, dia sedang menuju tempatmu!"

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Wookie mengecek kembali alamat yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. "Ini bukan toko musik, maksud bos apa ya?" heran Wookie. Meski ragu, Wookie tetap nekat untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut.

'**Kring!'**

Wookie tercengang dengan pemandangan di dalam bangunan tersebut. Baru kali ini ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat mewah seperti ini. Wookie segera mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tidak mau terbius dengan pemandangan itu. Ia harus ingat tujuannya kemari. Wookie terus melangkah, anehnya tempat sebagus ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Permisi, ada seseorang disini?" tanya Wookie. Tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

'**Ting... ting... ting...'**

Wookie mendengar dentingan piano! Dengan semangat, ia mencari sumber suara tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati seorang _namja_ sedang menari-narikan jarinya di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano, kemudian _namja_ tersebut bernyanyi.

_Now I'll never feel lonely again_

_Coz you are in my life_

Wookie tercekat! Itu adalah lanjutan lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan waktu itu.

_Love..._

_How can I explain to you_

_The way I feel inside _

_When I think of you_

_Namja_ itu berhenti bernyanyi. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu meraih karangan bunga mawar merah yang tergeletak di atas permukaan piano. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah wookie. "_I thank you for everything that you showed me. Don't you ever forget that I love you_." Namja tersebut melanjutkan nyanyiannya sambil menyodorkan karangan bunga mawar merah tersebut ke arah Wookie.

"Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wookie terbata-taba.

"Apa kurang jelas? Aku sedang menyampaikan perasaanku pada _yeoja_ yang aku cintai," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi, kita baru bertemu sebentar."

"Sudah kubilang, kita akan bertemu setiap hari. Kalau kurang lama, baiklah! Kita akan bertemu tiap detik. Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Wookie?"

Wookie menunduk melihat sepatu yang ia gesek-gesekan di lantai kayu. Kemudian Wookie mendangak, ia meraih karangan bungan pemberian Yesung. "Akujuga...," Wookie enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Juga apa? Berkatalah dengan suara yang jelas." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie.

Wookie yang ditatap sedekat itu langsung merasakan pipinya memanas, pasti sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mendengar hal itu, Yesung langsung mengecup kening Wookie. "_No one else_... _just only you_."

Akhirnya Yesung dan Wookie merajut jalinan cinta yang semakin indah. Wookie bermain piano setiap harinya di _cafe_ Yesung, otomatis ia akan selalu bertemu dengan Yesung. Tetapi yang terpenting, Yesung telah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk cafenya: No One Else. Dengan arti tersirat: tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengantikkan posisi Wookie di hati Yesung.

**THE END**

a/n:

Hua...hua... tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Cuma bisa bilang, semoga readers suka dengan fict ini. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Wookie dan Yesung, author ambil dari Ost RF online, judulnya "One". Nggak nyangka game online lagunya kok apik, hehe. Terus istilah no one else, author terinspirasi dari lagunya Yuna Ito yang judulnya sama "No one else". Mian, Wookie jadi cewek, hehe. Maklum saya tidak bisa bikin fict yaoi, maafkan author. Yap, yang sudah terlanjur baca tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian ya ^^


End file.
